Training Abstract MMBioS will continue to prioritize providing the necessary training for those interested in modeling biological systems at multiple scales to seamlessly use the computational technology developed in the TR&Ds. Our Training mission is three-fold: (i) to train both experimental and computational researchers to use modern computing technologies being developed and implemented at the MMBioS and to facilitate the adoption of these technologies for their own research, (ii) to promote collaborative and peer-learning activities nationwide, including those across BTRRs and partnering institutions to further advance biological/biomedical knowledge and drive computing technology, and (iii) to contribute to the training and mentoring of future generations of computational biologists by exposing them at early stages of their careers to computational advances in molecular-to-cellular modeling and simulations, and helping them acquire the technical skills required to use, and potentially advance, cutting-edge software and algorithms that will accelerate biological and biomedical research. To achieve these goals, we will provide level-appropriate training opportunities to experts and non- experts at all stages of their scientific careers and from different disciplines. Our Workshops series, on site and/or off-site, will provide 3-5 day, hands-on training programs for the use and adoption of the major technologies developed in each of our TR&Ds. Visitor and exchange programs will host external scientists and exchange students/researchers from other BTRRs for more intensive (weeks- to months-long) research collaborations. In turn, the exchange program will also provide internship-like opportunities for MMBioS trainees to work with scientists at other Resources, enabling deeper connections and additional opportunities for collaborations. Lastly, our summer research internship program will partner with an existing and funded Research Experiences for Undergraduates (REU) program and provide training experiences for at least two students, who will work with MMBioS investigators on a project involving MMBioS-developed technologies. These opportunities, which will be augmented by the online course in biological modeling being developed by the Dissemination Core, will provide unique, first-hand training to a broad audience of scientists and further the use and adoption of MMBioS technologies.